


Tales of Time

by geelincee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Character Study, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Description of Rape, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geelincee/pseuds/geelincee
Summary: The knowledge of the past can sometimes bring more destruction to the present than the knowledge of the future, Newt learns this the hard way from a Seer bound by veritaserum.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Tales of Time

07:07

He was certain he’d been on time. It had said so in the rather tedious letter he’d received from his brother not days prior,  _ 0700, at the rise of the sun, when the owl’s wake and the letters fly _ . He was known to be tardy, he’d admit, though not today - on that morning - after the, almost pleading, message Theseus had addressed to him.  _ I require your help, on behalf of The Ministry. _

As he waited, he felt considerably patronised by the disturbing, black shine that lingered on the marble walls surrounding the moderately expensive bench he’d decided to wait by. The beloved, tattered case he carried everywhere with him rested, much out of place, on top of its svelte features. It reminded him subtly that he didn’t belong there, inside the many walls of the British Ministry of Magic. It was far too crowded, blatant and entirely obnoxious for his liking. 

“Newt!” an elevated voice sounded, to the side of him. 

07:16 

Newton hesitated at the sensation of a pair of arms enclosing around him, the gesture being far too friendly from a chap he had no business being  _ friendly  _ with, “I was certain your letter said 7 o’clock?” Newt asked, hostility fine on his tongue. 

“I got caught up in the congress room, my apologies…” Theseus replied, releasing Newt from his grasp. 

“It’s no bother,” the youngest brother resolved, “Though, I’d much like to know what this is about?” he asked.

“I need your eyes, Newt.”

The fawn haired brother staggered back slightly at the request as the pair of Scamander’s dawdled down the passage of raven brick, the azure colour muttering scornfully to the outsider as he passed, “I’m afraid I cannot give up such a thing…”

Theseus chuckled at that, “I do not mean literally, Newt, only figurative.” Newt flushed a light rouge at his older brothers remark, damning himself for being so naive, “Believe it or not, you are one of the most observant people I have come to meet! You notice the little things, you always have... “ he further clarified before sighing, a look of guilt passing over his face, “That trait of yours is going to be helpful, I just know it.”

“Helpful with what? And, I will be frank, Theseus, I do not see why I should help the Ministry after they almost stopped me from transporting Cyndaquil back to Sweden!” Newt exclaimed.

“First of all,  _ Cyndaquil,  _ as you called  _ it _ , was a Swedish Short-Snout, Newt! A dangerous creature that could have killed someone if care had not been taken,” the older Scamander warned, “And second, you should emphasise the fact that you tried to  _ illegally  _ transport the Swedish beast back to where it was from!” 

“Minor details that I see no reason mentioning... “ he whispered back before Theseus stopped. Ahead, a shadowed door beckoned them to enter. It’s polished exterior looked of place among the brickwork surrounding the lustrous hardwood, again, reminding Newt how utterly misplaced he was. The feeling hit him in the chest, like a curse of viridescent colouring, and flowed through his veins so tortuously that his head dropped, allowing locks of his taupe mane to fall into his eyes. 

“Newt,” Theseus breathed out, “This…  _ this is serious _ . The Ministry need our help. You should be honoured that they have chosen you to stand among them at a time like this, so please, refrain from holding hostility against them.  _ People’s lives are at stake.”  _ he finished. 

A flimsy blush bit at Newt’s cheeks as Theseus beamed sorrowfully at him. His older brother had always had a way of talking down to him even when he didn’t mean to do so. It gave the young Magizooligist the dawning idea that perhaps Theseus  _ did  _ so subtly shun him, after all, he held a much better status than the one he did, “Come now, we must not keep them waiting,” his brother acknowledged before forcing the door in front of them open. 

Assembled around a long mahogany table were wizards and witches of different ethnicities, wearing robes of different colours that reflected their many diverse cultures. If in different circumstances, Newt assumed he would've been impressed, perhaps elevated by the vast amount of languages circling the air, but as he studied closer, and spotted a familiar-looking convict strapped to a metal chair, at the head of the populated table, all beauty in the room was suddenly extracted, leaving only a cold, icy touch that made Newt shiver, "Come, Newt, and stay close..." Theseus whispered to Newt, strangely much closer to him than he'd remembered, making the fawn locked male nod once and follow his brother to two occupant chairs. 

**_ "As we are all here..."  _ ** Madame President Seraphina Picquery called, silencing the swarm of voices swiftly from the opposite peak of the table, "...it is about time we begin," she sighed, almost audibly, before eyeing the chained blonde opposite her. Newt followed her gaze hesitantly and was shocked by the void face he was met with, despite the tenfold of magical wards encircling him in the shape of a glowing dome and, not to mention, the veritaserum laced bonds attaching him to the chair far too tightly. 

"It seems Mr Grindelwald is more powerful than we first anticipated and was able to, quite easily I might add, reject the veritaserum that we made him consume," echoes of disbelief rung out around the table as plentiful of wizards turned away from the criminal sat so calmly in front of them, "...therefore, we have had to place more... harsh... procedures in place."

With a sigh, Minister Archer Evermonde took his turn to stand from his chair, beside Madame Picquery, "Instead, we have laced his restraints with veritaserum and are going to get the answers to our questions by force." 

Newt inwardly gasped at the phrasing before looking across the table at Torquil Travers, who wore an unmistakable smirk on his abhorrent face, "How will we do this, Minister?" asked a man opposite to Newt, dressed from head to toe in purple robes that had a peculiar sparkle to them, one that reminded Newt of a certain Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

"By Legilimency," Newt straightened at that, with an aware expression lining his features.  _ That is illegal,  _ he thought before sending Theseus a knowing glare. 

"Don't start, Newt," he whispered in warning. 

"This is  _ illegal,  _ Theseus, whether he's a criminal or not, it makes us no better than him! I can not witness thi--" 

"Newt, he's killed hundreds of Muggles! Important ones, at that. We're doing this for  _ our own good..."  _

Newt cringed at the similarities that he couldn't help but pick out, "You're starting to sound a lot like someone else in this room," he spat, more vicious than he'd intended, making Theseus drawback in surprise. 

"...by using Legilimency and a newly established projection spell, we shall be able to look into his mind altogether, instead of singularly. The veritaserum will ensure utter sincerity and will prevent any tampered memories from blocking us out," Madame Picquery explained, "Torquil, if you will..." she asked Travers, before sitting down with a grim expression.  _ So they are all aware that what they are doing is wrong, then!  _ Newt thought, bitterly. 

With a simple flick of his wand at the blonde male, who sat still with no expression lining his face, and a mutter of a strange, unfamiliar spell, the room was soon filled with a grey smoke that crackled with lightning and thunder, as if the inside of Grindelwald's mind was a relentless storm. Whilst eyeing the blonde, Newt also noticed the newly placed strap of metal that attached Grindelwald's head to the chair, restraining him further. At this, the criminal finally made a move - a soft tug at his restraints, his face neutral, in charge. 

Travers smirked wider as he pointed his wand at Grindelwald, "Legilimens!" 

Suddenly, the thunder within the menacing cloud of grey crackled with a loud crash as light began to emerge from within the fog surrounding them...

_ "You must silence yourself, Kleiner Drache, he shall hear you if you do not..." a woman will alarmingly bright, blue eyes spoke, softly. In her arms, a small boy with golden blonde hair shook whilst tears ran down his cheeks. His arms were clamped around the woman's neck in a desperate embrace, as if he were afraid she would let go, "Shush now, shush..." she cooed, rocking them back and forth on the floor of what looked to be a plainly decorated nursery before she opened her mouth to sing in her mother tongue.  _

**_ Guten Abend, gute Nacht. _ **

**_ Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf. _ **

**_ Weißt du wieviel Sternlein stehen? _ **

The clouds turned dim as the memory faded, Newt looked around at the confused faces of the witches and wizards surrounding the table before his gaze landed on Grindelwald. His eyes were clamped shut whilst his fists were clenched as if he were trying to deflect the spell. Much to his dismay, the clouds began to emit light again...

_ "Mutter?" the, now older, blonde boy whispered to the same woman, who now lay as pale as death, tucked under ghostly white sheets in a large, grand bed, "Mutter? Was ist los?" he asked.  _

_ "Kleiner Drache, come to me..." she spoke softly, with a cough. The small boy complied and walked to stand beside her frail form, his hands grabbing her pale one in a tight, frightened grasp, "My son..." she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek, "I do not have much time." _

_ "I do not understand..." he whimpered, clutching her hand tighter.  _

_ "My time is drawing to a close, I must embark on a new journey." _

_ "You will take me with you, Mama?" he replied, in English, though his origin tongue harsh on the pronunciation of his words.  _

_ Another tear fell from her eye as she smiled softly, "I can not, I must go alone, Love."  _

_ "N-Nein... Mutter, bitte!"  _

_ "Come closer, come..." she whispered before gesturing for him to lay beside her. Her jumped softly, in attempts to climb onto the bed making his mother giggle lightly before he lay his head on her chest, "Magic is a beautiful thing, Gellert, and you will do great things with it one day, I know it..." she chuckled, making Gellert nestle into her, "...but the most powerful magic on Earth is love, my son. Do not close your heart to it, welcome it, because greatness comes from good and there is not a force of Earth purer."  _

_ Gellert nodded, "B-But, ich liebe dich, Mutter?"  _

_ "You love me but you did not choose me, Gellert," she explained, "One day you will understand and when you do, hold them tight and never let them go..." Gellert nodded once more as he listened to her heartbeat... _

_...until he could no longer hear it thumping against his tear struck face.  _

_ Now 10 and lanky with wobbly legs yet perfect posture, Gellert faulted as image after image invaded his mind in bright colours, blinding him temporarily, leaving white noise to linger in his ears and drown out any sense of normality that he could keep grasping onto. In such a state, Gellert hadn't seen the group of older, muggle boys playing ahead of him and accidentally knocked into them, pushing one to the ground without recognition.  _

_ "Oi!" one shouted, yet it seemed muffled and Gellert couldn't quite catch onto it.  _

_ "I-I..." he tried as more colours invaded his mind leaving him blind to the outside world. _

_ "Du denkst, es ist lustig _ ,  _ Hurensohn!" they shouted again but Gellert couldn't picture it. The boys recoiled as they watched the blonde's eyes turn brown to white and back again, "He's a freak! Get him!"  _

_ Gellert couldn't even scream as the boys jumped on him, pushing their fists into his face, his chest, ripping his finely tailored clothes and cutting his skin with animosity. Instead, he could only whimper as more images invaded his mind - smoke, fire, men in strange uniforms, crying children.  _

_ "You like that, freak?!" one boy screams into his face.  _

_ Colour after colour, sounds, strange faces and then an odd sense of peace... where grass kissed his skin and a set of blue eyes so similar to those of his mothers met his own, auburn curls and bright smiles... _

_ "Finish with him, Gunter!"  _

_ With a smirk, the boy lifted his fist and pummeled it into Gellert's cheek, making the side of his bewildered face smack against the hard pavement, knocking him out cold. As the boys recognised his unconsciousness, they laughed menacingly, taunting him, before walking away - some finishing Gellert with a final kick.  _

_ Out of sight, their laughter faded, Gellert's eyes began to change back, though, what was once two black, dark hued irises now stood one, alongside the branding of a freak; a mismatched eye of glowing white, that glimmered dangerously as it bled onto the cobblestone pavement.  _

Newt's heart was beating out of his chest as the memory faded back into a grey cloud of heartbreak. Grindelwald was struggling harder now, his jaw tight with his eyes screwed shut in concentration. Newt could only assume that the memories that would continue to be revealed to a mass of ministry men and women were going to become more personal, that thought alone made the Magizooligist wince with guilt. 

"Theseus, you have to stop this! T-This is wrong!" he complained with blurred eyes. 

"I--" he stammered, "I can't, I--" 

But it would have been too late, as the grey cloud of memories began to emit light once more...

_ "Where have you been, Gellert?" a soft voice sounded as Gellert closed the door to his room with a small click. The tone made him spin around, his neck cracking in response, followed swiftly by a sharp wince.  _

_ "I went to the Library and I lost track of time, it will not happen again," Gellert concluded as quickly as he could.  _

_ "Yet, you know your curfew is 6 pm, no?" they spoke as Gellert began to feel his heartbeat speed up in fear.  _

_ "Y-Yes, yes, I do... I simply--"  _

_ "You disobeyed me." _

_ Gellert stiffened as a large man with a sharp face and a freshly trimmed beard rose from the chair the blonde often sat on to read, by the small array of books on the windowsill in his room. The man was the personification of precision with his well-kept physique and silky, polished shoes. Though, it made him all the more terrifying to the young boy who stood with his back flush to the door, his hands trembling on the doorknob.  _

_ The male sauntered with purpose toward Gellert, his face straight, a 12 o'clock shadow lingering on his features, before he stopped, not an inch away from the blonde teen. Tenderly, the man lifted his hand and soothed the back of his fingers across Gellert's soft cheek, making him inwardly flinch, "Those eyes... why would you let such vermin ruin such a pretty face?" he asked.  _

_ "I-I'm sorry, Father..." Gellert half whimpered. It had been 3 years since he'd been attacked by the muggle boys and left on the cobblestone floor. The aftermath had been a series of psychological problems and a physical scar; a pair of monstrous mismatched eyes.  _

_ "Nevermind, we can not turn back the clock; can we, Gellert?"  _

_ "N-No, no we can't..." Gellert stammered.  _

_ "But, we can keep an eye on it, yes?" Gellert nodded, daring not to stare his father in the eye, "So, why didn't you?" the young blonde shook violently under the gaze of his father as the larger man brought his hand back up to his face, to grab his chin, "Were you with someone, Gellert? Are you lying to me?"  _

_ "No! No, Father, I would never lie to you!"  _

_ "I don't believe you," he whispered before grabbing Gellert by his hair and pushing him toward his large, 4 poster bed. _

_ "N-No, Father, please! I-I do not lie!" Gellert tried as tears began to well up in his eyes.  _

_ "Stop struggling or I'll make sure you don't sit for a month, Gellert Grindelwald."  _

_ Gellert cried out as his father pushed him onto his stomach on the bed, his feet still on the floor as the burly man grabbed his hips. The blonde sobbed into the azure quilt cover, knowing better than to struggle, whilst his father pulled his trousers down to his ankles, followed by the sound of his own falling to the floor, "Shush, it's okay, I've got you..."  _

_ Screams echoed around the room as the night became cold and the clouds of a thunderstorm began to drown the sky. When it was over, and the damage was done, it had started to rain - the reflection of the pitter-patter creating shadows of sorrow on Gellert's blank face. He lay still, where his father had left him, bare and bloody, on his bed as a single tear ran down his face.  _

_ In that moment of grief, Gellert thought of the summers breeze against his face and an unfamiliar set of blue eyes that sparkled with love that Gellert hoped was for him.  _

Newt had to restrain himself from releasing a tear of guilt as the memory of Grindelwald's father faded away. The room was silent, all eyes on the blonde convict - who had a blank look of his face, refusing to meet anyone's eye. 

"Theseus..." Newt whispered, a tear running down his face. 

Theseus released a shaky breath before nodding once and turning toward the British Minister of Magic, "Sir, I do not think this is the right way to... handle things..." he muttered with guilt. 

Minister Evermonde looked to Madame Picquery, who too had tears in her eyes that she was trying hard to secrete, with a meaningful look, "Torquil, release Grindelwald from the spell," was spoken, but Newt couldn't determine who by. 

Travers growled before snapping his head toward the Ministers, "No! We have to know where his mind goes when he's in trouble, only then will we gain a weakness - we need this, sir!"

" _ This  _ is wrong!" Theseus retorted with a fierce look of his face. Newt internally praised his brother, for the first time in years he was standing up for what was right. Though, his efforts meant nothing as the fog surrounding them began to emit light once more, causing a round of gasps to echo around the room.

_ The breeze was cool against his face as he walked through the open grasslands surrounding the minute, retired town of Godric's Hollow. It was a sunny morning and the harsh rays of the summer's heat scorched his pale face, though, Gellert didn't seem to mind - he was far too encaptured by the vast scenery that Britain had to offer. Under such circumstances, as he twisted and whirled on the loose stone path marking the outskirts of the farmer's fields, Gellert didn't notice the smaller male behind him, captured by the fantasies of which his book offered him.  _

_ They collided with an "oomph!" and a clumsy performance of Gellert trying to steady himself and the other awkward male, as the latter dropped his old copy of his favourite book onto the dusty bricks beneath their shoes. _

_ "My apologies--" _

_ "Excuse me--"  _

_ They spoke simultaneously as the auburn-haired clutz bent down to collect his book just as Gellert did so to seize it for him. Their hands met in a soft fury causing their heads to snap up from their crouched positions and their eyes to meet. His eyes were blue, a subtle melancholy - the perfect epitome of innocence. Such a shade lit his porcelain skin on fire as the hue danced like a prima ballerina on a stage of interlaced destiny. They were the eyes from his most far fetched dreams, of peace and tenderness. Gellert was almost left off guard by the sheer magnificence of the individual in front of him.  _

_ "I-I am very sorry..." the boy spoke softly as he moved to pick up his book, that was now in Gellert's hand.  _

_ "Der Fehler liegt bei mir," Gellert spoke rather suddenly causing the boy opposite to tilt his head to the side in confusion, almost like a puppy. Grindelwald shook his head lightly at his lack of English skills. He'd admit that he'd never been good at vocalising the language, only speaking and learning it because of his late mother's wishes but since his referral to England, he had discovered how ghastly his English tongue was. It seems he was rather awful at remembering the correct words to put into a sentence and often resorted to speaking German to an exclusively English speaker, "You read The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Gellert asked, his accent hot on his words.  _

_ "Why, yes... rather interesting, don't you think?" the boy suggested as he finally lifted himself from a crouch to a stand. He felt quite embarrassed standing next to Gellert, this beyond human enigma with angelic features and long legs. The poor boy only reached Gellert's shoulder.  _

_ Gellert nodded, scanning the boy from head to toe. The blonde almost gasped as he noticed the necklace wrapped around the boy's neck, the metal chain holding the same symbol he'd carved into the walls of Durmstrang; a strange circle, enclosed by a triangle, with a line that passed down the middle with indisputable importance. Too similarly, the shy male held in an excited smile as he, also, observed the blonde and caught onto the identical, yet so different, necklace that hung around his own neck. It looked much more expensive than his own, with a shine of wealth whereas his looked dull and faded. Though, what did he expect, he'd transfigured it himself out of a piece of used metal.  _

_ "Hello..." the boy grinned, looking back up at the male's mismatched eyes.  _

_ "Hallo..." Gellert smiled back, "I am Gellert Grindelwald." _

_ "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he recited out of habit before blushing a dark rouge," ...though just Albus would be nice..." Albus laughed, nervously.  _

_ "Okay, just Albus..." Gellert chuckled before handing Albus his book back. The pair shared a knowing look before Albus turned around and began to walk the way he came, followed closely by Gellert who couldn't stop staring at him in disbelief - he was real.  _

Newt gasped as he stared at Grindelwald, who now sat with a strange expression on his face. It was as if he were miles away in spirit, reminiscing in the forgotten days that were not being projected to a wide audience as if it were a play. Newt couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked away and toward his brother, they were stepping into dangerous territories by indulging in forbidden memories of not  _ only _ a Dark Wizard but those of their most beloved teacher and, not to mention, an equally, perhaps more powerful, wizard. 

"Theseus, you must stop this," Newt pleaded, "I cannot watch these memories play out, not when Professor Dumbledore is involved. These are not just Grindelwald's memories to cherish, you must realize that?" 

Theseus nodded, again, before turning to his brother, "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do, they've found what they're looking for and they're not going to stop now, Newt..." 

Newt looked away, dismayed by the ignorance of those around him, just as the fog began to emit light once more...

_ "Do you believe they are real, just Albus?" Gellert smirked.  _

_ "Only a fool would question it," Albus retorted, "...and, Merlin, will you call me by my name!" he laughed. _

_ The two were sat outside, under a large oak tree, devouring the suns heat as if they'd never melted under its blistering rays before. Like every day, it was the perfect weather to soak up the warmth and read outdoors. The pair found it was the best place for them to meet, outside, where no one could bother them, where they could walk and talk for hours without having to be restrained by the same four walls. Outside was where their imagination grew, as if the seed of their ambition had been planted the day they had met and every day they spend together made the tiny seed grow, to mould into a beautiful flower. Though, the unlikely pair were just as oblivious to the thorns sprouting along with it as they were to the time they had together dwindling down, day by day.  _

_ "Fine, Albus..." Gellert spoke, Albus' name rolling off of his tongue effortlessly, "What would you do with them?"  _

_ "Me? I would only seek the stone, I haven't the time to become the master of death, I don't think, not yet anyway," he commented, "I would use the stone to bring my mother back, so I could see her again and then leave, as I've always wanted."  _

_ "Hmm, interesting," Gellert hummed, "...and, after that?"  _

_ "Perhaps then I would endeavour to find the others..." Albus thought, "Come on then, what about you?"  _

_ "I would use the death stick to create a better world." _

_ "How so?" Albus questioned.  _

_ Gellert subtly eyed Albus, not knowing if the innocent boy was ready to face such a quest but as his eyes gazed at his perfect companion, Gellert realised that he would only wish to embark on such a journey if Albus was by his side, "I would abolish the Statute of Secrecy." _

_ Albus was silent for a moment and Gellert feared he had scared him off with his ambitions, "That is... very bold."  _

_ Grindelwald sighed, the undeniable need to explain himself quickly overwhelming him, "When I was 10, a group of muggle boys beat me on the streets near my childhood home, that's how my eyes became so... ugly!" Gellert cursed, "They punished me for my magic, deemed me a freak, as if I were less a human than them! If the Statute was not there, there would have been no fear, no misunderstanding, or perhaps I could have used my gift to defend myself instead of cowering because I was too scared to break our most sacred law!"  _

_ Albus stayed quiet, almost lost in thought, urging Gellert to continue, "People fear what they do not understand, so yes, I am bold but my boldness comes from a place of knowledge. With understanding comes peace, no matter how long the path to such a thing is. I hope for peace, Albus, because only then will we truly be free." _

_ Gellert sighed, concluding his theory, as he looked at Albus once more. The young Dumbledore looked angry, his fists lightly clenched whilst he looked toward the horizon, "The same thing... happened to my sister," he whispered. _

_ "Three muggle boys, they saw her performing magic and, of course, they were captivated but when she couldn't repeat the spell that transfigured the flowers in our garden into butterflies they just-- attacked," Albus explained, "...the things they did to her..." his eyes flickered shut in anguish as a single tear rolled down his cheeks, "...were unforgivable!" _

_ Albus sniffed slightly as he averted his eyes, hating how vulnerable Gellert made him feel, "She was six..." he muttered, "...she was six years old and they ripped her innocence away like she was an animal!" Albus roared, "My father could not handle the guilt and sought to seek revenge. I was 10 when they dragged him away to Azkaban for killing the three boys who turned his daughter into... into..." Albus could hardly finish as more tears fell down his face. In all his years, he'd never had someone to confide in, his mother too deep in depression, his sister a lost soul, his brother hating every fibre of his being. Albus was alone in a world full of destruction, the only person willing to pick him up when he fell was himself, but there, under the oak tree by the side of old Farmer Miller's field, Albus finally felt appreciated.  _

_ Gellert nodded understandingly as he moved to wrap his arm around Albus' shoulder, the latter falling into his arms. The adolescent Dumbledore encircled his limbs around Gellert's torso, holding him tight as if he were afraid he'd disappear if he didn't keep him close, "Shush," Gellert cooed, stroking Albus' hair, "Albus, there is a reason we met, I just know it," he concluded before he hooked his finger underneath Albus' chin and lifted his face, allowing him to look him in the eye, "We both come from a life of decay, Albus, one that could have been avoided if the Statute was not there to protect those wretched creatures. We, Meine Liebe, were destined to intertwine, do you not see? Fate wishes for us to help those who cannot help themselves, to save all the Ariana's of this world and we can, Albus, we must."  _

_ Albus was spellbound by Gellert's words, hypnotised by the future he was promising him, "We will rise to greatness, Albus, as one and no less. It is our duty to save wizarding kind and together, with the Hallows..." Gellert whispered, grasping Albus' necklace and rubbing his thumb over the triangular shape, making the rusted metal fade and be overthrown by a shine of fortune, "...we will cease power."  _

_ Entranced, Albus grinned almost sinisterly, mimicking Gellert as if he were a puppet, "We will cease power,  _ **_ for the Greater Good _ ** _."  _

_ Gellert smirked, "Yes, Meine Liebe,  _ **_ for the Greater Good _ ** _!"  _

The room was silent as the Ministry leaders tried to digest what they had just witnessed.  _ Professor Dumbledore?!  _ Newt thought;  _ Dumbledore is the co-founder of the Greater Good?  _

Newt gazed at Theseus, unsure on what to say, as the room began to erupt with panicked voices.  _ If Dumbledore is his ally, we won't stand a chance!  _ Newt thought as the fog began to change once more...

_ It was raining for the first time that summer. Albus and Gellert ran hurriedly down the path lining the fields, which they'd spent all morning planning on, with smiles on their faces. It was in those carefree moments when Gellert could finally smile brazenly, unafraid of the consequences, bothered not by the increasing desire to fulfil their plans of domination, "Come on, old Miller's barn is just up here!" Albus shouted to Gellert, over the crackling on thunder that was followed quickly by a flash of lightning.  _

_ Upon reaching the old barn, Gellert cast a swift "Alohomora!" and shamelessly pushed Albus into the derelict, wooden structure. The pair laughed breathlessly as they made their way deeper into the enclosed space. Gellert couldn't help but watch as Albus pushed his curled locks out of his face whilst observing the old barn, unaware of the blonde's eyes on him. When their eyes met, Albus laughed again before running his fingers over Gellert's soaked white, shirt, "You're soaking!" he chuckled. Gellert smiled softly as he cupped Albus' cheek, his heart beating against his chest as the boys innocent, baby blue eyes met his once more.  _

_ "Promise me forever..." Gellert whispered absentmindedly.  _

_ "W-What?" Albus asked. _

_ "I-" Gellert stammered, for the first time in his life, "My apologies..." he muttered before turning away.  _

_ The sudden sound of Albus gasping in pain made Gellert twist back around, alarmed, but the sight he was met with was one he'd never had been able to foresee. Albus' palm was in ruins as a long gash pierced his skin, though, the hand that held such a wound lay outstretched, awaiting Gellert's as if it had been there forever, willing Gellert to take it.  _

_ Smiling, Gellert slashed his palm without a mere whimper and took Albus' in a strong grasp before intertwining their fingers and fluttering his eyes shut. The sudden connection between them made both Albus and Gellert gasp, the thunder roaring outside drawing closer, echoing in their ears like screams of satisfaction. It was like, after 16 years of wondering, Gellert had finally come home, to a place he felt cherished, treasured and desired - the feeling made him hold on tighter to the smaller boy's hand.  _

_ The thunder cracked again as the boys let go of one another and averted their eyes to a small troth being weived from the atmospheric adoration lingering in the air. Swirls and intricated folds of metal encased two drops of blood that danced together to the ancient song of devotion whilst the magic lacing its configuration emitted powerful pulses of energy next to the two promised wizards. Albus lifted his, now healed, shaky hand to cup the pact delicately before he momentarily closed his eyes, gripping the small token of the boys' promise with purpose.  _

_ When his eyes fluttered back open, he smiled at Gellert with all the warmth he could muster, as he stepped closer to the blonde and revealed their troth, now glowing but with a chain embedded into its framework. Albus lifted a single brow and nodded for Gellert to lower his head prior to placing their creation around his neck. The pair gazed upon the lustrous troth with glee, never had they imagined that they would form a Blood Pact. The thunder from outside broke their stares from the radiating pact and instead made them focus on one another.  _

_ Albus could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage as his lips parted slightly, his features portraying that of undeniable celibacy. Gellert could feel the heat overwhelming his body as he shuffled closer to Albus. The storm outside of the barn whispered sweet challenges, provoking Gellert until he felt a rush of energy course through his veins. In a moment of absolute desire, Gellert connected their lips.  _

_ They moved like how the wind jumped through the trees, so naturally, as if they were placed on the Earth to do just that. Gellert beamed into the kiss simultaneously with Albus as he wrapped his arms around Albus' waist and pulled him closer making their chests collide and their hearts hold their Blood Pact in an equal grasp. Around them, their magic clashed like a match and a flame, causing a fire of carnal desire to circulate around their breathless selves.  _

_ Gellert grabbed at Albus' arms and folded them around his neck, not once breaking their kiss, before he settled his forearms underneath Albus' thighs and hoisted him up, urging him to wrap his legs around his torso. Albus complied with another enthusiastic smile as he felt Gellert saunter, with him in his arms, toward one of the four walls of the barn. The thunder banged outside just as Gellert pressed Albus into the internal wooden structure and kissed him deeper, his tongue roaming around his mouth, searching for one of Albus' libidos.  _

_ Albus clawed at Gellert's shirt, unclasping the buttons with a harsh tug making the blonde chuckle into their kiss. The surface of Gellert's chest was creamy and quilted with the sparkle of a winter storm, his pale skin representing that of a flurry of snow with its cold exterior and radiant visage. Albus almost moaned at the sight of it, instead, a soft whimper left his lips as Gellert placed a single kiss on the nape of his neck and connected their foreheads.  _

_ Their uneven breaths collided as they latched onto one another, sharing thousands of unspoken words. Unable to contain his elation, Albus laughed aloud and shook his head in disbelief, "I love you!" he blurted out, inconsiderate to the consequences.  _

_ Gellert laughed too, his chest filled with a type of happiness he'd never felt before, "Ich liebe dich..." he whispered against Albus' lips in his mother tongue, feeling it right to do so. Suddenly, a memory flashed before his eyes and the smile of his mother invaded his thoughts; "One day you will understand and when you do, hold them tight and never let them go..." _

_ Gellert clutched Albus tighter.  _

The memories ended with a blast of light that made the fog diminish until all that was left was a deafening silence that painted the walls of the gathering hall. Newt sneaked a bewildered look toward Grindelwald to see him staring right at him, his mismatched eyes burning him to the seat. Newt didn't need a third eye to foresee Grindelwald's hatred for him, it was written in the way he glared at the young Magizooligist. Though why, he hadn't any idea.

Newt looked away in disbelief,  _ Dumbledore and Grindelwald?  _ He questioned, though if in different circumstances, Newt perhaps would have admitted his acceptance toward the unlikely pair, even he couldn't deny how perfect they'd once fitted together. 

"Dumbledore..." Travers spoke mindfully, breaking the silence, causing the others along with Newt and Theseus to look up at him from their puzzled state, "I should have known..." 

"Madame President, if Dumbledore is still in affiliation with Grindelwald..." the German Minister of Magic spoke before he allowed his eyes to linger on the criminal who sat awfully calm in his seat, "...we should do well to be extremely worried!" 

She nodded, obviously lost in thought, before lifting her gaze to Grindelwald, who met her eyes with a challenging stare. Newt picked up the underlay of the look, perhaps Theseus was right, he was observant - for only he seemed to notice the raging protectiveness swirling in his mismatched irises, "Travers, _ bring in Albus Dumbledore!"  _

Newt inwardly cursed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed my second fic <3  
> To say I absolutely LOVE this ship is an understatement, I live for GellertxAlbus *crying face*  
> Though I also really love Gellert Grindelwald as a character and I don't think the films or the books do his justice. Maybe that's because all the Fantastic Beast's films haven't been released yet, idk, but I have a feeling they're going to skip over really important and interesting details just to cover less important things or add characters that have no business being there *cough cough* Minerva McGonagall!! But seriously, why?!!  
> I would really love to see an insight into Gellert's past because I think he'd such as interesting individual and I'd like to know more about him, I guess that's where this fic came from - me trying to understand his past, extremely badly, lmao.  
> I also think the films especially did Albus DIRTY! I really hope to see his emotional side come through because everyone can already see how much Gellert meant to him and we're two bloody films in! I think it'll be good to see Albus be selfish and not think about anyone but himself and I think teen Albus will show this!   
> Idk, I just really love Dumbledore, lmaooo!!   
> Thanks for reading btw!! xox


End file.
